Turner and Swann family
and Elizabeth Swann after marriage.]] These two families were the bloodlines of both the Turner family and the Swann family. The known members of the Turner family lived in Glasgow, Scotland, while the Swann family lived in London, England. Turner family and Will Turner]] *'William "Will" Turner' - As a kid living in England, his mother raised him by herself. After she died, he went out looking for his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner. He became a blacksmith in Port Royal, and later a pirate after helping Jack Sparrow retrieve the Black Pearl. He ended up marrying his longtime love, Elizabeth Swann, conceived a son, and became the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. Years later, he was freed from his duty by his son and returned to his family. *'William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner' - The first known member of this family. To Jack Sparrow, and few others, he was a good man and good pirate. He and his wife conceived a child, William "Will" Turner, shortly before becoming part of Jack's crew aboard the Black Pearl. Eventually, he became cursed after the mutiny staged by Hector Barbossa and his crew. He betrayed Barbossa and later became part of the [[Crew of the Flying Dutchman|''Flying Dutchman's crew]], led by Davy Jones, and later by his son, Will. *'William Turner Jr.'s mother' - Bootstrap Bill's wife. She raised Will by herself in England many years before she died. *'Henry Turner' - Son of Will and Elizabeth Turner. He was raised by Elizabeth for nine years and three months until Will's return from his duty aboard the ''Flying Dutchman. After their first meeting, Henry became obsessed with bringing his father back and sought for a way to break the Dutchman's hold on him. Twelve years later, he finally succeeded and his family was whole. Swann family and Weatherby Swann]] *'Elizabeth Turner' (née Swann) - Born in England, as the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann. She was fascinated with pirates throughout her life, and later became one. She ended up marrying her longtime love, Will Turner and concieved a son. *'Weatherby Swann' - The first known member of this family, as a Governor under the King of England. He and his wife conceived a child, Elizabeth Swann. Before his death, he was employed into service to the East India Trading Company. *'Elizabeth Swann's mother' - Weatherby Swann's wife. Not much is known about her, since she died sometime during Elizabeth's childhood. Family tree William Turner I--+--Unknown female | | Weatherby Swann--+--Unknown female | | | | | | William Turner II------+------Elizabeth Swann | | | Henry Turner Behind the scenes *The name "Turner and Swann family" comes from the fact that the Turner and Swann family became one after the marriage of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Turner family Category:Swann family